SoonerOrLater
|place = Sole Survivor (1/15) |alliances = Dim Gamer, Derpy Dizzy Jacal, Echo |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 2 |Days = 32 |season2 = Ligao |tribes2 = ► |place2 = 12/16 |alliances2 = Gamer, JT |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 2 |Days2 = 15 }} SoonerOrLater, also known as Sooner, is the Sole Survivor of Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. He also competed on Minecraft Survivor: Ligao. Sooner was nominated for the Fan Favorite Award for his participation in Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast, but was defeated by EchoMaster22. He was the third place recipient for the award. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Ivory Coast' Sooner started on the Sang Tribe and got himself into alliances to gain trust with people on his tribe. After going on a short winning streak, his tribe lost the 3rd Immunity Challenge. At camp, Sooner along with Dim convinced Infernox to flip sides and vote off Nick 3-2. At Tribe Swap, Sooner luckily was chosen to be on the new Diamant tribe which won both Immunity Challenges, guaranteeing himself a spot on the merge. At merge, Sooner joined in the alliance of returnees to vote off the growing alliance of Ayda, Gamer, and Derpy. Sooner voted out Derpy at the 1st Merge Tribal which ended up not succeeding over the 4 votes against Dizzy. After Dizzy was voted off, Sooner got into the alliance of 5 to maintain his status of being in the majority to take out the remaining returnees. Sooner started becoming being an open eye in alliances and voted off Jacal at the 2nd Merge Tribal. After Jacal getting voted out and Echo being the only remaining returnee left in the game, Sooner began setting up more bonds with the rest of the camp. After winning Individual Immunity he ended up plotting the blindside of Dim and then going along with the 3 person alliance of Derpy, Ayda, and Gamer on voting off Jaiden. The 3 person alliance then succeeded over Sooner and Echo in the final 5 and voted off Echo. Sooner, likely being a lone man standing, won the final Individual Immunity challenge and voted off Gamer. Sooner was able to backtrack a well written gameplay and do good Jury management and was titled the Sole Survivor of Ivory Coast ''with a over rising vote of 6-1-1. 'Voting History' 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' 'Trivia''' * Prior to the game, Sooner was in a verbal-dispute with his girlfriend, whom threatened to leave him if he played in the season. As a result, he decided to spend the day playing in Ivory Coast, instead of with his girlfriend. * Sooner is a former HiveMC moderator. He was a moderator for roughly 2 years before resigning in late 2015. * After his win of Season 3, Sooner is the closest to receiving perfect-win status in Minecraft Survivor history, with him receiving 6 of the 8 votes of the jury at the Final Tribal Council and only having 2 votes cast against him throughout the season. ** To date, he is still the closest castaway to winning with a perfect-win status. * Sooner has an alter ego named SpoonerAndNow, an Oklahoma native. Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Contestant Category:Sang Tribe Category:Male Contestant Category:Diamant Tribe Category:Vainqueur Tribe Category:Sole Survivor Category:Production Category:Allstar Category:Finalist Category:Survivor: Ligao Category:Ligao Contestant